The Dominion (Anthem)
The Dominion is a faction that serves as primary antagonistic force in 2019 online multiplayer action roleplaying video game Anthem. History Background Following the passing of the legendary Helena Tarsis, her faction, Legion of Dawn, was split into three groups; the protectors and explorers Freelancers, law enforcement Sentinels, and militaristic group Dominion. Because of their clashing philosophy and sinister goals, both Dominion and Freelancers became ancient enemies whose feud endures to the day. The Dominion was attempting to use the Anthem of Creation as a weapon to subjugate entire world. For that purpose, they gathered up Shaper relics by any means necessary, including destroying everything that stood in their way. This sparked a war against Freelancers who sought to stop them, as their actions put everyone in a grave danger. It was them who inadvertently created a cataclysmic phenomenon called Heart of Rage which put Freemark off the map as the result of Doctor Harken's failure in controlling Cenotaph, an ancient Anthem-powered technology 1p years prior. Following said cataclysm, Dominion temporarily disappeared from the sight of Fort Tarsis. Resurgence However, Dominion makes their return after a decade of disappearance. Led by The Monitor, the Bastion branch of the organization sought to complete what they had started. Their movements stirred a spike of Scars' activities, who become aggressive due to the presence of another rival in their search for more Shaper relics. Yet, the actual encounter between Freelancers and Dominion for the first time in a decade occured at the cavern between Valley of Tarsis and Eastern Reach. At that time, The Freelancer (main protagonist of the series was looking for a Corvus Agent who infiltrated Regulators when her group lost contact with Sentinels and thus sent to investigate. Following her distress records, The Freelancer arrived just in time to witness The Monitor executing said Agent, much to his/her fury that he opens fire on the Dominion commander. However, The Monitor casually shrugged the attack and left, but not before ordering his man to killed him. Nevertheless, the Monitor is impressed by The Freelancer's tenacity before returning to his base. Search for Javelin of Dawn Knowing that The Freelancer and his/her allies are seeking for Javelin of Dawn, The Dominion attacked Princess Hideout' lair just as he/she reunited with his embittered mentor Haluk and the cypher Faye. However, they managed to hold the forces off and failed to prevent The Freelancer and his old friends as well as Princess Zhym and her goons escaping their grasp in a fight. TBA Organization Based in Stralheim, a kingdom located to the north of Fort Tarsis, The Dominion is an expansionist, militaristic organization bent on the subjugation of those outside their control. They believed the way to survival is "peace through force," and to keep people on a short leash in terms of freedom. For that purpose, they will not hesitate to carry out heinous acts in pursuit of their goals, even if they have to dehumanize their own people. As with their nemesis Freelancers, Dominions has their own set of Javelins where in this faction's case, Valkyries. The predecessor variant of said Javelin type was Storm Javelin which, like the latter, was designed to harness the series' titular preternatural force, Anthem of Creation, enabling its pilot to magically manipulate elements. However, Storm Javelin soon fell into the hands of Freelancers who then mass-produced it for their own cause, leading to Dominion developing Valkyries to set themselves apart from their nemeses. Memberships Leadership *'The Monitor': A Lancer and Cypher as well as one of two known commanders of Dominion, having survived the disastrous attempt to capture and harness Cenotaph which inadvertently created a Heart of Rage at Freemark, he sought to find the way to finish what he and Doctor Harken started. *'Doctor Harken': One of two known commanders of Dominion. The two led an attack at Freemark to capture Cenotaph that hidden below, but his tampering on the device caused it to went haywire and created Heart of Rage. After the incident, he was reported to be missing, leaving The Monitor to complete what he had started. Infantries *'Brutes': Foot soldiers with brutish appearance and weapon system on the back which enable them to charge through things and generating elemental force-field for defense. There are two variants; Frost Brutes and Storm Brutes. *'Shocktrooper': Basic infantries of Dominion forces. *'Valkyrie Lancers': Dominion soldiers who are equipped with Valkyries which endow them the ability to manipulate fire, lightning or ice as well as immunity to element they channeled. Others *'Cyphers': As with other factions splintered from Legion of Dawn, Dominions has Cyphers (individuals with a sensitivity to the Anthem of Creation and are capable of telepathic communication, heightened mental calculation, and process incredible amounts of information) who join their cause. Biological Weapons *'Furies': Beasts of war created throught numerous biological experimentations meant to harness the Anthem of Creation's power. Dominion defectors, proposed these monsters to be originally human prisoners subjected to and modified with use of Shaper relics to channel said power in greater levels. *'Frost Hound': Large hounds modified by Dominion to become beasts of war and endowed with cryokinetic powers. Utilized Technology * Gauss Turret: Stationary turrets utilized by Dominion. * Valkyries: Replacement and successors of experimental Storm Javelin. Unlike the latter, Valkyries' systems emphasize defense (along with immunity to channeled element) along with rapid elemental attacks. * Striders: Gallery Lightning Fury Concept Art Anthem2019.jpg|Lightning Fury Ice Fury Concept Art Anthem2019.jpg|Ice Fury Dominion Strider Concept Art Anthem2019.jpg|Dominion Strider sentinel-heavy-renders-02.jpg dominion camp2.jpg dominion strd-art.jpg Firearms dominion guns 1.jpg dominion guns 2.jpg dominion-lightning-gun-03.jpg dominion-kenisis-shot-05.jpg dominion-lightning-gun-04.jpg dominion-kenisis-shot-06.jpg dominion-kenisis-shot-07.jpg dominion-kenisis-shot-08.jpg Trivia *In comparison to real-world politics, the Dominion has been called "almost fascist". Category:Supremacists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Magic